


【索香】整顿心情重新出发

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 原本只是跟一个吃了恶魔果实的家伙打的一场小架，山治却被变成八岁，草帽团突然必须面对这个陌生版本的山治：比加入草帽团更早，比海上餐厅更早，但已经经历过…某件事的山治。索隆观察，学习，再重新学习。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	【索香】整顿心情重新出发

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewind (Be Kind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066430) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



索隆不害怕娜美。

真要说起来，索隆 **什么** 都不怕。他曾经面对七武海，抖都没抖一下，还曾经抬头挺胸的对乔拉可尔．米霍克 **和** 巴索罗米．大熊拔刀相向。他对战过海王类。他挑战过海军 **大将** 。恐惧只不过是个老敌人，打败，暂停，再一次。

不过呢，娜美。

这个正在对着他露出那种微笑的女人代表了他和他的钱包即将迎来恐怖的命运，索隆的勇气与刀毫无招架之力。索隆把手插进口袋，转过去面对她，三把刀在腰间互相撞击，他抬头挺胸，因为那是他最擅长的。「干嘛？」

她只是 **微笑** 。笑容加大了。

「索～隆。」她用唱歌般的语气说，完全不带着恶意，因此更加可怕。「可不可以请你解释一下，山治君是发生什么事了呢？」

问句中的男人似乎对空气中的紧绷毫不知情，虽然他现在也不太能被称为『男人』。那其实就是 **问题** 所在。山治抬头看着他，对着索隆的腹卷伸出小小的手，用天真孩童的方式学娜美讽刺的语气含糊的说：「索～隆。」

娜美 **看看** 那个小孩，再看向索隆，说：「 **解释** 。」

索隆不害怕娜美。 **真的** 。

不过，有时候，离害怕有一点点接近。

***

关于恶魔果实，和新世界，以及自从一个戴着草帽和橡胶笑容的孩子闯进他们的生命后，船员们的人生似乎就变得无法预测。战斗会发生。破事也会发生。

索隆觉得没必要那么夸张，只因为山治在跟他一起采买食材的途中被变成一个十岁小孩，娜美就吼他吼个不停。

对此，乔巴问山治：「你几岁了，山治？」

山治眨眨眼，羞怯的看着自己的手指。他对着手指皱起眉，慢慢的数数，接着决定：「八岁。」

哎呀。操。更小了。

「好吧。」娜美冷静下来后说。山治跟乔巴一起坐在甲板上，跟他一起分享大人山治稍早帮他做的一支棉花糖。小山治的眼睛十分明亮，像是他从来没看过这样的食物，他对着棉花糖发出开心的笑声，小脸有一半都埋进了五颜六色的甜食里。

几乎能用…可爱形容，如果索隆不知道他的本性为何的话。

「好吧。」娜美重复。「现在怎么办？」

路飞困惑的歪歪头。「要做什么？我们只要找到把山治变成这样的家伙，叫他把他变回来就好啦！」

「然后呢？带着一个小孩子在新世界航行？」娜美指了指那个孩子。「他才八岁！」

就这么一次，索隆同意她。他们没有人知道如何照顾小孩，更别说是这个… **版本** 的山治。索隆一直都认为──倒不是说他曾经常常思考这种事──小时候的山治会跟大人的他一模一样：无耻、吵闹、爱抱怨。烦人。

勇敢。

他面前的孩子不符合上述任何一点。

事实上，小山治醒过来后做的第一件事，就是躲到餐桌底下。他全身发抖，从桌脚后面偷看船员们，虽然索隆能在他眼中看见抗争，却一闪而过，更多的是恐惧和不安。他也一直在摸自己的脸，像是认为会摸到什么，却在碰到自己的皮肤时感到很惊讶。

他们花了整整两个小时，才把孩子从桌子底下哄出来。索隆连试都没试就放弃了，他认为让其他船员去比较有机会，毕竟他们没有瞎一只眼，还配三把刀，但他们很快就发现，身为一个两米高的改造人、一个长着可疑长鼻子、一个身体各个部位都能伸长的橡胶人、和一个字面上的骷髅，也没多大帮助。

一直到所有男性船员都被踢出厨房，山治才出来。他很快就跟乔巴产生连结，他的威胁性只有一堆糖果和软软的毛皮，索隆看着他们手舞足蹈的交谈，其他人则是在讨论该拿眼下的情况怎么办。

路飞对着娜美嘟嘴。「我们不会把山治丢下的！他是我们的厨师。还有谁能帮我煮肉？」

哎呀，这样的话，那个选项也不用考虑了。真是的。

「我们也不能留下来等。」罗宾评论。「敌人海贼团发现他们要输了的时候就马上撤退了。他们很可能早就离开去下一个岛，害怕和我们在这个岛上再次相遇。」

路飞听了露出笑容，挥挥拳头。「那就去下一个岛！」

娜美的脸上带着刚刚同时吞下尖叫和叹气的表情。「好吧。」她说，比较像是在对自己说而不是对他们。「好吧。但我们至少得先补货。」

甲板另一边，山治因为乔巴的话笑了出来。他的笑声很轻，是那种会让你的心充满泡泡的声音，索隆悠悠的心想，他从来没有听山治发出那种笑声过。

***

索隆发现，小山治不害怕布鲁克，真无趣。

他 **却** 害怕 **乌索普** ，真是太搞笑了。每次看到那个小孩从乌索普身边逃开，眼睛到处乱瞄，深怕乌索普会突然冒出来，手中拿着五种不同的昆虫，索隆就无法不露出笑容。他们在上一座岛遭遇的虫子丛林似乎在可怜的小孩心中留下了创伤，索隆在心中记下这项资讯，为日后对付厨子用。

不过，最让人困惑的，是山治似乎喜欢 **他** 。

那个小孩，他很快注意到，常常选择跟索隆待在一起。甲板上。瞭望台里。餐桌上。每次他们靠岸，他就会向索隆靠近，于是索隆就会马上被指派为这次登陆的褓姆。

索隆跟孩子相处得不差。索隆跟孩子相处的方式就跟他跟人们相处的方式一样──只要他们话不多，就不会让他觉得烦，而只要他不觉得烦，他就不会把他们砍成五块。

而小山治并不会让他觉得烦，跟大众的认知相反。索隆甚至没办法把这个小孩跟大人的形象比对──小山治不吵闹、不蛮横、也不会抱怨。他很安静，不常哭，而且似乎不像其他同龄的孩子那样，喜欢用闹脾气毁掉大人的一天。总而言之，索隆觉得他并不介意跟山治在一起。

其他船员慢慢的注意到了。

「你不觉得山治君有什么不对吗？」娜美问在举哑铃的索隆，山治舒服的坐在哑铃上，随着哑铃上上下下的摇头晃脑。

「你有没有想过，呃，也许那个家伙用一个长着相似眉毛的小孩替换了山治？」乌索普问出声，看着山治开心的吃索隆餵给他的橘子。

「哎呀，哎呀。」罗宾比较直接，她看着山治抱住索隆的头，他空着的手拿着一只索隆在这座岛上的游乐园帮他赢来的小鸭子玩偶。「你们两个真可爱。」

「我不知道你在说什么。」索隆跟他们所有人说。他觉得他应该要对这种发展更担心一点，但山治在他大腿上扭动，试着替午觉找个更舒服的姿势，索隆在沙发上挪下去了一点，这样山治就可以用他的胸膛当枕头。他可以把担心留给未来的索隆。

***

索隆从睡眠中惊醒。

他从吊床中猛的坐起身，右手已经伸向和道，才发现那可怕的尖叫是来自他旁边的吊床。

 **山治** ，他睡意朦胧的脑袋终于清楚了，他的眼睛对上乌索普的惺忪睡眼，他们两个交换了明了的眼神。自从他们的厨子变成大眼睛的八岁小孩，这已经不是第一次发生了，现在他们已经有了系统。如果说『带着恐惧的表情警惕的环顾四周直到索隆醒来』算是系统的话。

索隆爬出吊床，找到了他──那个小鬼头。捲成一个球，双腿缩起来，用手臂抱着，紧闭的眼睛不停流出泪水。尖叫已经变成颤抖的呜咽，索隆不知道哪一种更糟。

「喂。」他推推小孩的肩膀。「厨子。」他叫他，像一直以来那样，因为山治也许是八岁，但他仍然是 **山治** 。「醒来。」

山治却缩得更小。他常这样──索隆发现──拱起背。他一直以为那是山治的蠢习惯，想让自己在女士面前看起来比较酷，像是抽菸和每天穿三件套，但现在，出现在八岁的他身上，却看起来非常像自卫姿势。好像有人告诉山治，一遍又一遍，他的存在佔掉了太多空间。

索隆不喜欢自己想法的走向，于是他决定再推推那个孩子。「喂，厨子。」他说：「只是梦而已。」

山治仍然深埋在他的恶梦中，但他似乎下意识的感觉到索隆的存在，因为他放松了身体，把脸转向索隆的手。山治往他靠过去，脸颊轻轻蹭着索隆长满茧的手，索隆的呼吸哽在胸口。

最后，他安静下来。男生寝室不久后也是。索隆保持那个姿势很长一段时间，用大拇指轻抚孩子的脸颊，让他恢复平静，让他依靠。他想着跟他一起航海的那个山治，他只在全员都被餵饱，盘子都洗好，其他船员老早就睡了后才会上床，又比所有人都早起准备早餐。

索隆不知道长大的山治是否不再做恶梦，或只是变得比较擅长伪装罢了。

***

「你很累。」索隆听见乌索普在草地甲板上说，紧接着是弗兰奇。「你该睡觉了。」

「我也可以守夜。」山治任性的回答。索隆在水族馆的沙发上坐起身，找个更好的角度观察三人，这时候乌索普说，小孩明显很累，还在心不在焉的用手揉眼睛驱逐睡意。

那天稍早他们被海军袭击了，索隆指示弗兰奇在事态恶化之前带山治去安全的地方。乌索普把他锁在厨房里，他们战斗完回来后，发现山治的手脚都在流血，因为他试图破坏门去跟他们一起战斗。

索隆认为他之前的判断错了。小山治现在也许体能上很弱，他的腿还没有训练出索隆熟悉的破坏力强大的踢击，但他的斗志、固执又不屈不挠的毅力？全都是 **山治** ，不管有没有厉害的足技。他们都知道，在新世界他轻易就会被打败，但他还是要战斗。

那一定很让人沮丧，索隆心想，要一个孩子待在厨房里，其他船员却都在拼命。其他船员都在为 **他** 拼命。

「别担心了，小弟。」弗兰奇回答，对着山治挥挥手。「反正今天轮到乌索普小哥了。」

「本来应该是轮到 **我** 的。」山治回嘴。「我在储藏室拿番茄的时候看到轮班表了。今天本来应该轮到我了，但我，我太…」他似乎在挣扎，最后终于脱口而出：「 **太弱了** ，现在没办法。」

弗兰奇和乌索普都摇摇头。弗兰奇拍拍他的头。「不，不，不是这样的。你很强的，小鬼……」

「就让我做这件事。」

「我有没有跟你说过伟大的乌索普战士曾经连续守夜五天……」

「我不是 **没用** ！」

那爆发让整个甲板安静下来。

山治的脸涨得通红，比罗宾的玫瑰还红。他紧握着一只手，指甲都扎进手掌中了，另一只紧抓着自己的头发──紧张时的动作，索隆学到。每次山治感受到压力，就会抓自己的头；他的头发，他的脸。好像他的头上有个东西，他在试着确定东西还在──或 **不在** 。

大人们沉默了一下，不知道该怎么跟他说。

「好吧，也许你打架没那么SUPER。」弗兰奇承认，但在看到山治快哭出来时赶快补充：「但你要知道，那样也不坏啊。」

山治眨眨眼。「是吗？」

「我是说，揍人是很酷没错，但我们全都会打架，所以根本没什么特别的。」弗兰奇耸耸肩。「你给了乔巴一直想要的同龄朋友，而且还会做SUPER好吃的小点心和蛋糕，你就是…怎么说呢…」他挑起墨镜，比了比孩子。「你就是 **你** 。这才是重要的，不是吗？」

山治看着弗兰奇的样子，就好像有人刚刚跟他说他的人生全是谎言。

「有人曾经告诉我，」乌索普补充，他的语气中带着笑意，像是在讲一个内部笑话。「每个人都有做得到和做不到的事。所以我们就做你做不到的，而你就做我们做不到的──在你变强之前，就由我们来战斗，而你就让我们永不缺乏甜食，怎么样？」

花了一下理解那句话，接着山治的脸上露出笑容。他活泼的点点头，浏海飞扬，索隆捕捉到了他另一半的脸。「我办得到！」

弗兰奇又拍拍他的头。同样的动作，但这次不像上一次带着让步。「不过现在不是时候。你该去睡觉让乌索普小哥干活了！」他说着，捉起小孩的屁股，把他放在左肩上。山治咯咯笑着，抓住弗兰奇的头发保持平衡。

索隆看着他们走进男生寝室。

他在胸腔里感觉到一种轻柔又痛苦的哼鸣。

***

「厨子。」山治毫无前兆的突然说。

索隆对这场对话突然的走向感到困惑，但没有困惑到停下伏地挺身。 **两百零一** ，他数着， **两百零二** 。「 **你才是** 厨子。」他指出。「不是我。」

「但我不是。」孩子争论。山治比同龄的孩子都要聪明，过了第一个星期他就差不多明白了这之中牵扯了某种恶魔果实的花招。孩子似乎马上就接受了。「罗宾做早餐，娜美做午餐。我只是偶尔做点简单的小零食。」他低头看着双手。「每个人都叫我山治、或山治酱、或小鬼头。」他似乎聚集了足够的勇气问：「为什么你还是叫我厨子？」

这个问题就 **足够** 让他停止锻鍊了。 **两百零三，四，五** ，他做到一个整数，站起身。山治期待的望着他，害羞但热切。索隆叹气；他的口才一直都不好。

「我们不是…我是说，另一个你和我…」他尝试，无助的耸耸肩。「别搞错我的意思了，小鬼──我们是 **伙伴** ，在战斗时，没有人比你更让我信任，但我们并不会手牵手分享感情。」

他想着山治──自信、聪明、好胜的山治。「我那么叫你是因为我可以挑衅你跟我吵架，之后就只是变成习惯了。」

那大概不是山治期待的答案，但索隆认为山治应得索隆的诚实。但那孩子仍然是一个 **孩子** ，所以他补充：「但最重要的是，我那么叫你是因为你 **就是** 个厨子。或以后会是吧。你有很多事情我都不了解，但就这一件我能够确定。」

这样对山治来说似乎就足够了。索隆看见他明显放松了下来，空气中的紧绷散去，索隆迈步往哑铃走去。

他们沉默的陪伴对方，索隆锻鍊，山治在地上滚来滚去，但索隆最后还是败给好奇心，他脱口而出：「你为什么总是跟着我？」

问一个八岁小孩为什么做他做的事让他觉得很荒唐，但山治却只是在地板上又滚了一圈，脸朝下。「我很喜欢你，索隆！」他说，只有他这个年龄的孩子才能这么诚实。「虽然你很强，也锻鍊太多，却不像…我认识的 **某些人** 。」他说。山治有时候会这样──话说到一半突然改变。索隆没有强求；他们都有自己的幽魂，如果山治想告诉他，他会说的。「你战斗不只是为了变强。你战斗是因为想保护人。」

听了山治的话，索隆感到一阵热潮窜上脸颊，他故意不去理会。「你之前也是。」 **在我们所有人之中，你是最想保护我们的** ，他没有说出口。「你现在也是。」

「我够强到可以办到吗？」孩子问，之前的不安回来了。「我是说，我…我对战斗不是很在行。」

「你会的，如果开始训练的话。」他想起他跟厨子的最后一次打架；他仍然能感觉到山治正中他肚子的那一脚。「我不知道什么让你这么担心。我认识的那个你，战斗起来是没话说的。」

山治露出灿笑。

气氛很轻松，而且索隆已经觉得不好意思了，于是他决定推最后一把：「所以？那就是…」他咕哝。「你跟着我的原因？」

山治在地板上翻身，看着天花板。「对，还有…」他说。笑容仍在脸上， **大大** 的笑容。「因为你叫我厨子。」

***

索隆不知道哪个更糟──得知山治 **不一样** ，他有索隆喜欢的温和、安静的个性，大人的他一定把这些都藏在一层又一层的男子气概下，还是得知，到头来，山治其实也没那么 **不** 一样，索隆一直都喜欢他。

***

当牵扯到爱情厨子的时候，娜美做了却可以逃过的事情有很长一张清单，但这可能是山治终于， **终于** 会因此骂她的唯一一件事。

「为什么厨房看起来像是有人在里面引爆了炸弹？」索隆走进厨房时问。他并没有夸张──所有东西的表面都沾满了面粉，娜美站在混乱中央，手中拿着看起来像蛋糕面糊的东西，如果有人够好心能够把蛋糕面糊形容成『屎色』和『带着剧毒』的话。

他现在有点后悔问了。他不认为自己已经准备好能够应付这个。

她看着他，看起来像在挣扎是要告诉他，还是把他踢出厨房。最后，绝望似乎赢了，因为她说：「乔巴的生日快到了。」

索隆 **本来** 就知道。「我知道。」他说，确保她晓得这点。

娜美带着怀疑的表情，每次山治抱怨船上的酒又不见了，她都会给索隆这个表情。「你当然知道。」她说，但继续更重要的事情。「罗宾跟我做饭没有问题，可是蛋糕就不是我们的领域了。」索隆张嘴要回答，但她举起一只手。「在你打算提议帮忙之前，先让我提醒你上次你煮饭时，你差点杀了一半的船员。」

「喔，少来了！就那么 **一次** 而已。」索隆抗议。

「是四次，索隆。那一次我们得把乔巴和路飞送医急救。」

呿。不懂感恩的魔女。看索隆以后还会不会提供帮忙。

索隆正准备转身离开厨房，突然想起几天前他跟山治在瞭望台的对话。「厨子怎么样？」

娜美哼了一声。「山治君？以防万一你忘了，他现在只有八岁。」

他回想山治在瞭望台时的样子──小小只的，充满不安，让索隆真想把刀扎入让他出现那个表情的家伙──索隆必须提醒自己，娜美是出于好意。「他仍然是厨子。」索隆说。「到目前为止他做点心都没问题。给他一个大一点的挑战；我确定那孩子会很兴奋的。」

索隆已经很久没有在看着他的 **伙伴** 时无法立刻知道他们在想什么，但现在，他完全读不出娜美的表情。娜美 **看着** 他，一脸沉思，最后露出邪笑。

「你是为了山治君才这么做的。」她猜测。

索隆 **不** 脸红，也绝对不会结巴。「闭嘴。」她捂住嘴。「真的 **是** 。」她说着，语气 **愉快** 不已，好像有人刚刚给了她一百万贝里。「你是为了 **他** 这么做的。」

「我要走了。」他宣布，接着清清喉咙，才补充：「不要告诉厨子。」

「那要加在你的债款上！」娜美在厨房门关上前轻松的说。

***

蛋糕非常成功，如果乔巴是高兴，那山治基本上是在 **发光** 了。

他的目光在房间里转来转去，看着人们吃他的蛋糕。他似乎很紧张但也很兴奋，两者加起来让他一直在椅子里抖个不停，像个定时炸弹。当路飞第四次告诉他蛋糕很好吃的时候，索隆觉得那孩子纤细的八岁心脏 **差点** 就要心脏病发了。

派对快结束时，他看到娜美在跟那孩子说话，可恶。他早该知道的；娜美会告密，因为她是 **娜美** ，害怕索隆这种事从一开始就没写在她的基因里。

索隆看见她靠过去在山治耳边轻声说了什么，那孩子的下巴漫画似的掉下来，让他胸腔中有种被拉扯的感觉。索隆试着低下头，但他不够快──山治猛的转向他，他们的眼睛穿过整个房间对上了。

山治的脸上慢慢的绽放出笑容。

那个笑容事如此灿烂，白牙闪闪，那么的 **山治** 。索隆想着他认识的那个山治，二十一岁的那个，凶猛、暴力、又 **白痴** ，还有， **噢** ，在那个瞬间，他知道，深到骨子里，撞击他的肋骨，他恋爱了。

***

他们航行。

他们不停，不停， **不停** 的航行。几天变成几星期，变成几个月，有一天索隆走进厨房，发现香菸的味道在桑尼号的厨房里完全消失了。

自山治变成小孩已经三个月了，索隆猛的惊觉一件事，像是他脑袋中有个电灯开关，突然被打开了。

他想念山治。

不是那个小孩。他爱那孩子，他不情愿的在自己的脑袋中承认，但他想念 **山治** ，总是跟他吵架的那个。踢他的脸叫他起床的那个，老是爱戳他所有痛处的那个，每次有女人在附近出没就会心醉神迷的那个。吵闹、满口脏话、 **讨人厌** 的山治。

每次发现剑士心情不好就会偷偷做索隆最喜欢的食物的那个山治。在战斗中能够让他放心把背后交给他的那个山治，一直挑战索隆超越自己的山治，永远学不会 **不要** 那么善良的山治。永远不让任何一个灵魂挨饿的山治。笑容比厨房窗外的太阳还要灿烂的山治。

他爱着的那个山治。

事态快要不可收拾了。

***

山治变成小孩四个月又三天（索隆并没有像个被爱击中的傻瓜一样除了 **数日子** 外没事可做）后，索隆终于碰到了得为这一切负责的那家伙。

索隆在 **酒吧** 里碰到他，纯粹是运气。索隆从来都不是会去质疑运气的人。

相反的，他直接切入主题──鬼彻出鞘，越过整个酒巴，将剑扎入那男人的腿。

他甚至不让那男人尖叫完就说：「我们似乎有些未解决的事情。」

一定是疼痛蒙蔽了那男人的记忆，他一瞬间有点困惑，但看了索隆一眼──独眼和三把刀──总是足以唤起人的记忆，让外表和名声对上。

「海贼猎人索隆。」男人哽着说──因为疼痛或害怕，索隆并不在乎。

「就是我。」索隆同意。「你现在有两个选择。你解除你做的事，」他说着，肚子里出现某种黑暗又扭曲的感觉。「或者不解除，我 **轻轻** 的推一下刀。 **然后** 你再解除你做的事。」

鬼彻在他手中颤栗，但那男人的声音抖得更厉害。「我，」他挤出声音。「我不能。」

索隆转动刀。根据经验，这么做永远都会让人执行他想要的。索隆心不在焉的想，就这么一次，还好他没把山治一起带来。

男人痛哭出声。「不──不，你不懂！我 **办不到** ！」

索隆感觉肚子沉了下去。「你是说你的能力是永久性的？」

「不算是。」男人在眼泪中喘气。「你的朋友，黑…黑足，对吗？他可以变回去，但我不能强迫他。」

索隆没时间搞这种飞机。「说清楚，不然这次开口就是你最后一次拥有两条腿。」

「他必须 **想要** 变回去！」男人慌乱的大叫。「我的能力…呃…只有当受害者不想变回去才会持续，所以以长远来说还挺没用的。是这样的，小孩总是想要快点长大。特别是当他们被告知他们其实 **真的** 是大人的时候。」男人甚至有胆露出入迷的神情。「这是第一次我的能力维持了这么久！过多长时间了？三个月，至少，对不对……」

索隆将他击昏。

***

山治不想变回去吗？索隆想着第一次见到小山治的情景──害怕、迷失，还有对一个像他那样的孩子来说的一丝不对劲。他想要活下去，但可能不想…长大。但在那之后呢？

他们开始了解对方，他试着回想。接着那孩子住进了他在船上的空间，他张开双手轻易的接受了他，允许他按照自己的步调来，然后… **操** 。

***

「他 **太** 快乐了？」索隆告知这项消息后，娜美说。「山治君还没有变回去是因为我们让他 **太快乐了** ？」

「别那么大声！」乌索普嘘她，快速的撇了窗户一眼。乔巴、路飞和山治继续毫不知情的在甲板上玩鬼抓人，但乌索普还是压低了声音。「他们可能会听见。」

「所以，现在怎么办？」弗兰奇问，就这么一次，他没有带着平常的乐观语气。「你不能就这样直接告诉某个人去 **想要** 某事。」

「如果问题在于他太舒服了，也许我们可以，我不知道，让他难过？」娜美提议。

他们能听见山治在甲板上发出快乐的轻笑。

「第二个选项。」他们全都一致同意。他们也许是无情的海贼，但他们可不会去让这个孩子 **难过** 。他们可是有 **水准** 的。

「那正面强化怎么样？」永远理性的罗宾提议。「每一次他有愉快的经历，我们就暗示如果他是个大人会更开心。时间久了，想要 **成为** 大人的需求最终就会胜利。」

索隆观察着讨论继续下去。他很怀疑这个…正面强化的狗屁行得通，但他见识过罗宾的手和男性私密部位不有趣的互动，所以他明智的闭嘴了。

***

结果他们根本不需要这个正面强化的玩意儿，用一把刀刺穿索隆的胸膛就能够解决了。

那真是 **痛死人** 了，像是有人把燃烧的碳塞进他的胸膛，但感觉也很遥远，好像他被迫感觉某人的疼痛。他找着他的刀，但到了现在他已经几乎没意识了，视线模糊不清，于是他就有点 **放松** 了下来，往地面倒去。

他应该要起来做点事。

他应该要的。

索隆的右手摊在地上，上面全是鲜血。现在仔细看看，他的血流得到处都是──地面上、他的衣服上。他绿色腹卷的颜色越来越深。

但接着，眼角视线内，某个东西爆出闪亮的火焰。

在那之后一切都是模糊的混乱，火焰和浓烟，尸体倒在他旁边，但索隆已经停止挣扎要起来战斗了。他知道那些火焰 **代表** 了什么，他只能把火焰跟某个特定的人联想在一起，当他听到山治急切的大喊「索隆！」的时候，那个声音可不是小孩。

索隆好累，但他看到一个黑色和金色的身影朝他冲过来时，还是露出了邪笑。

「 **索隆！** 」那个声音再次大喊，没错，不是小孩。很好。

「花了你够长的时间啊。」他听见自己粗哑的说。

那个声音回应了什么，但索隆好 **累** 。他觉得好像有一只手，一根拇指在轻抚他的面颊，接着他就完全失去了意识。

***

索隆醒来，对上了一个生气、凌乱不堪、非常 **大人** 的山治。

索隆眨眨眼，把他看了个完全。他看起来很苍白，像是打从心底动摇了，索隆做好心理准备，要重演恐怖岛之后的吵架──关于鲁莽和牺牲，一些山治整天在说但自己都不遵守的事。

只不过，责骂一直都没有来。

山治只是伸出双手，环绕住索隆的肩膀。

好…奇怪，他想这么说，但其实并不会。索隆和山治过去几个星期几乎是形影不离，老实说索隆已经忘了不跟山治分享私人空间是什么感觉了，于是他聚集所有力气，抬起一条手臂，环住山治的腰。

他们终于放开对方后，就 **有** 一点尴尬了，山治开口时，声音有点怪：「你失了很多血。」

索隆眨眨眼。「是啊，废话，厨子。」

「不，混蛋，我是说…」山治回嘴，该死的，索隆好想念这个。想念 **他** 。「他有可能杀了你。」

「他没有。」索隆指出，因为是事实。「你阻止了他。」

「那不是重点…」山治开口。索隆知道这个对话的走向，他通常不会错过跟厨子吵架的机会，但是。是这样的。这其中有药物的作用，但还有另一个因素，他的胸口有一种轻飘飘的感觉，跟被刺的伤口一点关系都没有，让他全身暖呼呼的，看到厨子那么的山治就让他有这样的感受还挺蠢的。他不想说他被这种感觉 **淹没** 了，但他 **就是** 有点被淹没了，索隆一直都不善常说谎，特别是对自己。

他知道他现在不想跟山治吵，他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂乱跳，山治在不停重复以前说过的话，所以索隆拿出那个小孩总是对他做的动作，把头靠上山治的肩膀。

「我很想你。」他说。

山治的话说到一半。

索隆靠在山治的颈窝中露出微笑，自认为赢了。他让自己靠得舒服点，能感觉山治融化进他的怀里。以前要读懂山治的肢体语言很困难，因为山治充满了矛盾，和非常厉害的伪装，但跟小鬼在一起几个月后，索隆就能完全读懂他了。

所以他知道。他知道山治就跟他一样紧张。知道洩漏的迹象和该注意哪边──他的耳尖变红，下巴咬紧，和玩弄自己头发。但最重要的是，他知道山治表达亲暱的方式，他向索隆靠过去的样子。他信任索隆，让他进入他的私人空间。允许他看见不一样的自己。

他感到安全，索隆发现。山治让他感到安全。桑尼号一直都是家，但他必须战斗才能 **维持** 安全。山治给了他一种不一样的安宁， **家** 的感觉，而索隆发现他想吻山治。于是他就那么做了。

山治，如同以往，在半途与他会合。

***

那天晚上，娜美和乔巴来到医疗室。

「你也该休息一下。」乔巴对山治说，他一次都没离开索隆床边。感觉挺好的，索隆心想。「我们还不知道你的变化会不会有后遗症，所以不该冒任何风险。」

山治的脸变成深红色。

乔巴读错了他的表情，转变成鸡妈妈模式，责骂：「别告诉我你不想休息。」

「不，我…我会休息的。」山治结巴，索隆挺 **喜欢** 他脸上这种红色的。「在这里。」

娜美挑起眉毛。「在医疗室的椅子上？」

「在床上。」山治说，吞吞口水。「跟索隆。」

「好样的。」娜美只说了这句，因为她从来没把山治的调情放在心上，而且 **什么** 都知道，她推着乔巴出去，一边补充：「别在做爱的时候把伤口的线扯开了，不然乔巴会杀了你们两个的。」

山治窘迫又气急败坏的喊着 **娜美桑** ，索隆则是 **大笑** ，他可能最后会把线全部都扯开，但山治在他身边，温暖又安全，所以他心想， **嗯，真是不错** 。

.

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 其实只要跟小山治说，有些事情只有大人才能做，应该就会马上变回来了吧～


End file.
